This is My Love!
by TheresiaLindaHyuuga
Summary: Aku hanya bisa mencintainya dari jauh, memandangnya dari jauh walau kami sudah saling mengenal. Aku hanya bisa memendam rapat-rapat perasaanku ini. Tapi, jika aku tak mengatakannya maka aku akan menyesal. Gaje! Pendek! OOC!   RnR please hehehe...


**This is My Love!**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer: **yang pasti Naruto dkk bukan milik saya, ini punyanya om saya Masashi Kishimoto #plakk

**Pair:** NaruHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno

**Rated: **K+

**WARNING!: Fic GAJE, Aneh, dengan EYD yang gak jelas, pendek, typo (s), OOC, dll...**

**SUMMARY: **Aku hanya bisa mencintainya dari jauh, memandangnya dari jauh walau kami sudah saling mengenal. Aku hanya bisa memendam rapat-rapat perasaanku ini. Tapi, jika aku tak mengatakannya maka aku akan menyesal.

Happy reading..^o^

**RnR** please..^^a

#-#- #

Chapter one: Tell Your Love

**Jika kamu mencintai seseorang**

**Maka kamu harus mengatakannya**

**Begitu moment itu datang**

**Karna kalau tidak**

**Maka moment itu akan pergi begitu saja**

**Dan tidak akan pernah datang lagi**

**Lalu kamu akan menyesal**

**#-#-# **

_Hinata POV_

Tetesan hujan mulai membasahi pohon-pohon rindang, aku menengadahkan kedua tanganku, menunggu tetesan air hujan itu menyentuh kedua tanganku. Tetesan hujan ini seakan mengerti akan semua perasaan yang kurasakan.

Masa sekolahku sebentar lagi akan berakhir, masa putih abu-abu yang begitu menyenangkan, di mana selalu ada sahabat yang setia menemaniku, juga dia yang sangat kukagumi, pria yang kucintai dalam diam.

"Hei Hinata.." seseorang menepuk pundakku perlahan.

"A..Ada apa Ino?" aku menolehkan kepalaku sesaat pada sahabatku satu ini.

"Kau sudah mengatakan 'hal' itu padanya?" Ino berdiri di sampingku sambil menatap hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"Ti..tidak, untuk apa aku mengatakannya?" aku sedikit tersentak ketika Ino tiba-tiba menyakan hal itu.

"Kau harus mengatakan cintamu Hinata, apa kau mau akan menyesal eh?"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya, aku tahu jika aku tak mengatakannya maka aku akan menyesal. Mungkin aku akan mengatakannya begitu moment itu datang, tapi...

"A..aku tidak akan mengatakannya Ino, a..aku tahu kalau dia sudah mencintai orang lain, bukan aku." Aku berkata lemas, hujan juga sudah mulai reda.

"Sakura, setidaknya kan dia tahu perasaanmu itu."

"A..aku tahu Ino, tapi.. aku tak mau memperkeruh suasana."

"Baiklah Hinata, kau ini memang keras kepala, aku tak mau memaksamu untuk mengatakan perasaanmu pada Uzumaki itu." Aku melihat kedua pipinya sudah menggembung besar pertanda bahwa ia kesal atas semua ini.

"I..ino-chan, hujan sudah reda, ayo kita pulang.." aku menyeret tangan Ino perlahan.

Ketika aku akan melangkah untuk pulang, tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut durian itu berada di hadapanku.

"Ee..eh N..naruto-kun, ada apa?" aku kaget ketika melihat pria itu ada di hadapanku sambil memegang sebuah buku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku catatanmu yang kupinjam kemarin." Ia tersenyum lembut, aah, betapa tampannya kau Naruto. Aku hanya terdiam memandang wajahnya yang begitu mempesona.

"Hei Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?" ia terlihat agak panik sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke hadapan wajahku.

"Ee..hh, a..aku ti..tidak apa apa N..Naruto-san." Kataku, aku sudah merasakan kedua pipiku memanas, ah dia mencemaskan aku! Aku benar benar bersorak gembira dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar itu menyentuh dahiku. Oh My.. Blush. Pipiku kini pasti sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Aku sangat senang, ia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang Hinata-chan, sepertinya kau agak sakit, lihat mukamu merah seperti itu." Pria itu menyeret tanganku perlahan memasuki mobil hitam kesayangannya.

"T..tidak usah Na..Naruto-kun, ini akan merepotkan. Dan a..aku juga akan pulang dengan Ino." Aku menoleh ke arah di mana Ino berada tadi, dan sekarang Ino telah menghilang entah ke mana. Aku benar-benar bingung, pandanganku mencoba mencari sosok Ino, namun nihil, Ino sudah lenyap.

"Eh, tadi kulihat Ino itu dijemput Shikamaru, gosipnya mereka sedang dekat, ah sudahlah ayo ikut aku saja." Pria itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto selalu mengoceh mengenai tugas kelompok kami yang begitu rumit, tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Ya sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai pria durian ini sejak lama, kami memang sudah lama saling mengenal, dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku memperhatikan pria yang sudah lama kukagumi dengan seksama, aku benar benar mencintainya, tapi belum lama ini kudengar banyak gosip yang menyebutkan bahwa Naruto Uzumaki sedang berpacaran dengan Sakura Haruno, seorang artis terkenal yang baru beberapa minggu ini pindah ke sekolah kami, Konoha High School (KHS). Aku tak berani bertanya padanya apakah gosip-gosip yang kudengar benar.

"Hinata-chan, kau tak apa? Pipimu memerah, apa tadi kau kehujanan?" ia menoleh ke arahku, dan lagi-lagi blushing dibuatnya.

"Eeh.. Naruto-kun." Aku meraih handphone yang berada di dalam tasku, mengalihkan pandanganku pada pria tampan ini.

Aku sedang bergelut dalam pikiranku, ini memang moment yang pas untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya. Ya aku harus mengatakannya, atau aku akan menyesal.

Aku hendak membuka mulutku, mengatakan kebenaran yang ada.

'**Drrrttt...'**

Handphone milik Naruto bergetar perlahan menandakan bahwa ada telepon masuk. Aku tak jadi mengatakannya sekarang, mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya begitu Naruto selesai menelepon.

"Halo.." Naruto mengangkat teleponnya.

Aku kembali memperhatikan pria berambut cerah ini, aku menerka-nerka siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Sakura-chan, jangan ngambek, baiklah besok kan hari minggu, besok kita akan nonton. Aku janji. Aishiteru Sakura-chan.."

Klik. Naruto memutuskan teleponnya.

Ah, ternyata telepon dari Sakura, gosip yang beredar memang benar, Naruto berpacaran dengan gadis Haruno itu, artis cantik sangat serasi dengan Naruto yang tampan. Aku tertunduk lemas, aku mulai merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di pipiku.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" ia benar-benar terlihat panik, ia menghentikan mobil yang ia kendarai.

"A..aku ti..tidak apa apa Na..Naruto-kun" aku tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Jangan bohong Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?" ia mengguncang-guncang tubuhku agak keras.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku mulai kabur, hatiku seakan ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau tajam, hawa dingin menusuk kulitku, dan semua yang kulihat hitam, lalu aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

**#-#-# **

Sinar mentari perlahan membangunkanku dari tidur. Eh? Aku berada di kamarku, kamar dengan nuansa biru laut. Aku kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Seketika hatiku serasa sakit, napasku agak sesak.

"Kau sudah bangun Hinata?" aku menoleh pada suara yang tak asing di telingaku, ibuku Kurenai.

"Okaa-san.. bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kemarin Naruto mengantarmu pulang, ia benar benar khawatir dengan keadaanmu Hinata."

"Oo..oh.. lalu aku kenapa bu?"

"Kata dokter kau hanya terlalu letih, makanya kamu tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan yang berat dulu ya Hinata." Ibu memelukku erat.

"I..iya Bu.."

"Oh ya Hinata, tadi ada temanmu yang datang menjenguk."

"Siapa Bu?" aku penasaran, apa mungkin Ino?

"Mmmh, namanya mm.. Sa..Oh iya Sasuke Uchiha. Lumayan tampan, anaknya juga sopan. Apakah dia pacarmu Hinata?" ibu bertanya penuh selidik.

"Ee..e.h bukan Buu.." aku mengernyit bingung.

Untuk apa Uchiha Sasuke menjengukku? Aku tak pernah begitu mengenalnya, mengobrol dengannya saja bisa dibilang sangat sangat jarang, ada apa?

"Sudahlah Hinata, sekarang kau harus makan lalu minum obat, oh ya katanya Naruto akan mampir melihat keadaanmu." Ibu keluar dari kamarku, meninggalkan aku yang sedang bingung dengan Uchiha dan senang karena pujaan hati yang akan datang walau rasa sakit di hati masih ada.

***To Be Continued***

#_#_#

Weleh weleh #geleng-geleng kepala baca fic gaje ini.

Entahlah apa yang merasuki saya untuk membuat fic yang begitu gaje hehehe...

Fic yang begitu aneh, tapi mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau baca ya.. XD

Oh ya fic ini terinspirasi dari film 'Cinta Pertama (Sunny)' itu merupakan film kesukaan saya, ada BCL nya hehehe... #gaje

Ok deh, the last, minta review nya dong untuk fic gaje saya ini hehe.. flame juga gak apa apa.. tapi flame yang membangun ya..

**Arigatou gozaimasu^^**

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
